1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to snowmobiles, and, more particularly to structural additions to snowmobiles for maintaining stability and throttle control.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is very important in the operation of snowmobiles that the operator maintain his physical stability on the machine and also maintain as much control over the functioning of the machine as possible. Riding the snowmobile across a steep slope or while making sharp turns, often results in loss of control and stability-sometimes with serious consequences. This is particularly true when using high performance machines during racing competition.
With existing snowmobiles, once the operator loses his grip on the simple throttle control, the machine is out of control, throttle-wise, and the operator is impotent to control the speed of the machine, which immediately decelerates where it may be highly advantageous, both for reasons of safety and performance, to maintain speed or to accelerate. Further, once the operator has lost his grip on the throttle control, he must grab onto the single remaining handlebar, which he can still reach, in order to attempt to maintain his own stability on the machine. By doing so, his guidance of the machine is severly limited and accidents readily occur.